Mistakes Happen
by Kamikaze Kit
Summary: 2 sprites get drunk and do something they regret. Can they live with the consequences? Not finished.
1. That Night

  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was the first night of the new Mainframe and the heroes of Mainframe were celebrating at Dot's Diner, along with some of the binomes that had helped free the system. Dot and Bob sat at the bar. Bob was telling Dot about the web, leaving out the some of the more unpleasant details. It had been a big day for them, finding each other's true bar talking of their past. Ray seemed quite impressed with Mouse's history of hacking feelings for each other for the first time. Ray and Mouse were on the other side of the. Mouse was also very interested in her web rider. Phong also sat at the bar having a conversation with Cecil. AndrAIa and Matrix sat in a booth toward the back. AndrAIa heaved a sigh of relief. Mainframe was finally safe and she was home with Matrix. She looked at Matrix and smiled. They're game-hopping days were finally over after what seemed like a lifetime.  
"Something wrong?" asked Matrix.  
"Yes," she replied. Matrix wondered what could possibly be wrong on such a joyous night.  
"What is it?" he asked. AndrAIa wasted no time in replying.  
"You're not kissing me," she laughed. Matrix smiled.   
"Easily fixed," he said as he put his hand around her waist and kissed her.  
"I love you," he said to her. He knew that she liked hearing it, so he told her often.  
"I love you too," she replied as she laid her head on his chest.  
"AndrAIa I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he told her.  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too," she said lovingly. "Someday we'll move in together, right?" she asked.   
"Why wait that long?" he asked with a smile on his face, "I mean, its not like we can stay at the P.O. forever," he laughed. AndrAIa grinned. She wondered how long he had planned to ask her to move in with him. Their moment was shortly ended by an uncouth interruption.   
"Hey Matrix!" yelled a younger, louder, more irritating version of himself from across the room as he raced toward the couple, almost knocking over a binome couple on their way out.  
"Ah Shit," Matrix mumbled but was promptly silenced by AndrAIa as little Enzo approached.   
"What is it?" asked AndrAIa sweetly. She always kept the calmest temper with the most infuriating people; perhaps that was Matrix like most about her.  
"None of the adults will talk to me. They're all ignoring me!" he said in an upset manner.  
"Wonder why" Matrix said just loud enough for AndrAIa to hear. She shot him a nasty look.   
"They're just all busy catching up on what's happened while we were all away from each other, Enzo. They aren't ignoring you," she told him.  
"Ok, but I'm so bored! Hey! I know what we can do-" 'Oh no', Matrix thought to himself. 'He said 'we', as in more than just him.' This was not what he had planned. Matrix also knew the next words that came out of Enzo's mouth would be something AndrAIa would agree to just to make the pest happy.  
"Hey Enzo," he interrupted before Enzo could ruin his night, "Where's Frisket gotten to?" Matrix knew Frisket was outside, and by the looks of it he wasn't too thrilled about being alone.  
"Frisket! I forgot about him!" the young sprite excitedly said as he ran out the door to play with him. Matrix sighed.   
"User that was close," he said. AndrAIa laughed. "I'm so sorry," he added.  
"For what lover?" AndrAIa asked. Matrix replied,  
"For you having to put up with me when I was like that." AndrAIa laughed, "I can't believe I was ever that annoying."  
"Oh I got used to it," she smiled at him. Just then Bob came over to them.   
"You two want to join us at the bar for a few drinks?" he asked. AndrAIa and Matrix decided that was just what they needed. AndrAIa and Matrix sat to the right of Bob and Dot. Ray and Mouse shortly joined them.   
"Hey Phong," Dot called to the old sprite, "Wont you please join us?" she asked him.   
"I will be right there, my child," he said back as he finished his conversation with Cecil. He still had some film left in his camera that he needed to use. Cecil was not happy that Phong was leaving as Phong jumped down off his seat and wheeled over to the crowd of sprites.   
"Hey what about you Cecil?" asked Dot, "Why don't join us too?" she suggested.   
"Oh zank you madam, but I still 'ave work to do," he said as he glided to the kitchen.   
"Hey Seesul!" Bob yelled to the kitchen, "Can we get a few napkins?" he asked. Shortly Cecil came out with some napkins. He glided over to Bob.   
"'Ere are your napkins, zir," he said, about to hand them to him, "Oh, and by ze way, the name is CECIL!" he yelled shoving the napkins to Bob's chest. Bob blinked as Cecil glided back to the kitchen. Dot laughed.  
Everyone drank while AndrAIa and Matrix were the center of attention for a while. They told the group of all of the systems they remembered and of what other system inhabitants were like. They also talked about different games they had played.  
"It's amazing how the three of you have changed," Dot said to Bob Matrix and AndrAIa. Then the door opened as Enzo and Frisket walked in. Enzo walked over to Dot as Bob reached down to pet Frisket but he growled at Bob and moved to the other side of Enzo.   
"Well it's nice some things haven't changed," Bob laughed. It was already 10 and Dot was getting tired. She didn't want Enzo staying when they were all drinking so decided she would use him as an excuse to go home. After all, she did still have a business to run tomorrow morning.  
"Sorry guys but I'm going to take Enzo home. It's getting late and I don't want him up all night," she said. Bob was about to ask her to stay but realized she wanted to leave so he didn't.  
"Awwww Dot do we have to go home now?" he asked.  
"Yes we do. You need to get to bed," she replied.  
"I'll go with you Dot," said Bob. He didn't really want to leave the party, but if that were what Dot wanted, he would.  
Dot thought for a second but realized he still needed to do some catching up still with his friends. She could talk to him anytime she wanted. "That's ok Bob. You stay here and talk. I'll be fine," she told him. Phong yawned.  
"I think it is time for me to retire as well," he said.   
"Cecil will you clear the diner for me?" she yelled to the kitchen.  
"Of course mademoiselle, he replied. Dot said her goodbyes to everyone and walked out with Enzo and Frisket. "Well? He shouted to the binomes in the diner, "You 'eard er. Clear out!" he yelled. The binomes picked up their things and left as Cecil grabbed his coat and hat.  
"Where are you going Cecil?" asked AndrAIa.  
"No offence to you madam, but I do not get paid to work over time!" he said as he headed for the door. "I trust you will lock up when you leave?" he asked   
"Don't worry, we will," she replied.  
Everyone had more drinks as Bob told his story of being in the web to the group. He told them of what happened when his pod was in the web. He told them of his luck meeting the web riders who most definitely saved his life, of battles with rival web riders, of learning their language. He did not tell them of his feelings. Everyday he would think to himself if he would ever see his home, or Dot, again. He did not tell them that everyday he thought to himself what a shallow life he would live for the rest of his life- however long that was- and then he would die in the lonely web. That thought entered his mind everyday, and now he was finally home and he would never think of that again. His story that he did tell was amazing to the other sprites. To them, Bob never gave up hope and would do whatever it took to stay alive to get back to his system. There was a question that burned inside AndrAIa to ask him. She wanted to ask him for a long time, but she would have to wait till it was just her and Bob to ask him it.  
As Ray listened to everyone's stories he thought to himself that even though he had never met these people in his life as of about a week ago, but already he was comfortable around them. They accepted him, which he liked. He didn't think there was a better life outside of the web until he had experienced it. He had new friends, which now seemed like they had know him all his life. He even had a girl. Mouse was not at all what he had expected when he first saw her. She was an amazing girl who was very strong, kind, and loving toward him. He now thought it funny that just a few days ago he thought he might have AndrAIa. He quickly found out that was impossibility when he met Matrix. He was not sorry though. He found there no other person for him than Mouse.  
And as for Mouse, she had never been happier in her life. She had had a rough life and thought it impossible to ever experience love. Sure she had a crush on Bob for a while, but that was not true love, that was just a crush. When Ray entered her life-which was only a few short hours ago- she knew from the start there was something about him that she liked-no loved. She laughed in her head. 'Whoda thought I could love someone like this? Ah know ah certainly wouldn't think it possible.'  
It was about two hours later before everyone was fairly drunk. Everyone was running out of things to say so they all had it in their minds that the party was going to end soon. It was finally Mouse who suggested the idea of leaving.  
"Whooie it sure is late folks. Ah think Ah've have enough for the night," she said with a slightly drunk look on her face.  
"Yeah it is pretty late," said Matrix, "Hey, do you think Phong would mind if we crashed in a few of the empty rooms at the P.O?" Matrix asked to anyone who would reply.  
"Ah doubt it sugah. There are plenty of free rooms." Mouse told him  
"Well shall we go then mates?" asked Ray. Bob yawned.   
"I guess I'll go to my old apartment," he laughed, " It should still be there I guess." Mouse and Ray said goodbye and walked out of the diner. It was just Bob, AndrAIa, and Matrix left. Bob and Matrix hadn't really gotten any much time alone to talk but it would have to wait a while.   
"Its good to have you back, Bob," said Matrix as he gave Bob a half smile and shook his hand. Bob was happy that he at least hadn't lost his friendship with Matrix over the years. Matrix walked to the door but AndrAIa didn't follow him. "AndrAIa are you coming?" he asked. She didn't follow because it seemed like there was something she needed to ask Bob, but she couldn't remember because she was partially drunk. "AndrAIa?" asked Matrix again. Suddenly she remembered. But should she ask tonight or wait till tomorrow? The question would take a long answer. She blinked and pondered a moment. She chose to ask him that night so she could get it out of the way.  
"Matrix I need to talk to Bob privately for a second ok?" she asked.  
"Uh sure. I'll wait outside," he said.  
"It might take a minute," she replied.  
"I really don't mind waiting," he told her.  
"No it's alright, you look tired, go on back to the P.O. I'll be there in a little wile, alright?" she said.   
"I can take her back if you want, Matrix." Matrix did not want her walking alone at night especially drunk, but he knew that she would be safe with Bob. He also knew that she was just as responsible as he was and that if he did not let her do what she wanted she might think that he didn't trust her, and he didn't want that, so he finally agreed,   
"Alright, if that's what you really want, but be careful walking back ok?" he told her. She was glad he trusted her to look after herself. That showed that there was trust-an important quality in every relationship.  
"I promise. Thank you. I'll be back in a little while," she said. Matrix kissed her, said goodbye, and left.  
"So," said Bob as he sat back down at the bar, "what do you needed to ask me that's so important?" he asked as he grabbed another drink.  
"This question is kind of personal and I'll understand if you don't want to answer it," she told him.  
"Ok," he said.  
"Do you ever regret coming to Mainframe?" she asked. Bob paused for a moment. This question was very unexpected. He had never asked himself it so he had to think about it.  
"Well,to be honest AndrAIa," he said as clearly as possible. It was getting a little hard to talk, but Bob didn't know why. AndrAIa listened to his response as she poured herself another drink. "Well as I remember my life when I was sent here I wouldn't have it any other way," he said with a smile on his face.  
"So even though you spent all that time in the web, not knowing if you would live to see Mainframe again, you wouldn't give it up for anything?" she asked stumbling on her words a bit.  
"That's right," he confidently replied, "would you have rather stayed in that game or came out even though you spent all that time game-hopping trying to make your way back here, not even sure if you would find it again?" he asked her.  
"No I would rather have game-hopped, as much hell as it was… but I had Matrix with me, you didn't have anyone. How did you do it?" she asked.  
"Well the thought of seeing Dot again kept me going," he said. AndrAIa understood. "Want to go home now?" asked Bob. It was kind of hard to understand but AndrAIa knew what he said. She shook her head because she couldn't manage to get the words out of her mouth. They were both very drunk by now. Bob shook his head to signify that he would. They got up and left. Luckily, AndrAIa managed to remember to lock the door.  
That was the last thing either of them remembered.  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1  
  



	2. The Next Morning

Chapter 2  
  
  
The next morning AndrAIa awoke. She felt a little sick but not enough to throw up. She lay in bed with her eyes closed as she tried to remember what had happened last night? She couldn't remember anything after the diner. She rolled over and felt a warm body next to her. 'Well I guess I got back to Enzo's room alright,' she thought to herself. 'Wait… this body didn't feel like it usually did when she woke up next to Enzo. It felt smaller, and not as muscular.' Her eyes popped open. She sat strait up and looked over to the side where he was. "Oh user!" she said to herself. The color of the sprite next to her was not green, but pale blue. Her body trembled all over 'Bob? No! This isn't real!' She looked on the floor to see a trail of hers and Bob's clothes all over the bedroom floor and their icons on the dresser. That definitely proved it, for sprites only take their icons off themselves to bathe and to have sex. AndrAIa quickly grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror still in shock. She put on her clothes. "Oh user how could I let this happen?" she asked herself. Had she really been that drunk? Even so, how could she? "I should have gone with Enzo!" she paused for a moment. And a thought entered her head that terrified her. "Enzo!" she sobbed, "what will he think? Will he understand? No he'll flip out, he trusted me" tears came to her eyes. Had she ruined her relationship with the only man she had ever loved? "I would never do that to him. I would never hurt him purposefully," she said as she started to cry as she sank to the floor. After a minute she got up and washed her face hoping to drown out what she had done. She didn't remember a thing, but she felt equally as guilty as if she had. Just then, Bob walked in with his boxers on.  
"AndrAIa?" He asked puzzled as he rubbed his head trying to relieve his headache, "What are you doing here?" he asked. Then he realized he was in his underwear in front of AndrAIa and quickly grabbed a towel to cover up. There was an awkward moment before AndrAIa answered.  
"Bob, last night…we were both drunk," tears came to her eyes, "And I guess instead of me going back to the P.O, I came here," she continued, wiping her tears away "And we…" she could not finish. But Bob did not need her to finish to know what she meant.   
"What?" he asked, not believing what AndrAIa had just said. "But, why would we do that?" Bob asked still in shock. He shook his head with a frown "How is it possible? I don't remember anything," he added rubbing his eyes.  
"Neither do I. All I know is that we woke up next to each other this morning with all of our clothes on the floor and our icons on the dresser," she said as more tears came. Bob raised his hand, put his thumb and index finger to his forehead, and closed his eyes as if he was thinking of something. He was thinking. Many thoughts rushed through his head all at once. None of them were complete thoughts; only parts came to him but were soon shoved out by new ones before he had time to think about the old ones. 'How did we get so drunk? What will happen now? What about Matrix? What would his friends think? What would Mainframe think? What about Dot? Oh user, Dot. How could he betray her?' Maybe there was a way Bob could stop these questions from being something he would have to deal with. Bob's number one priority right now was AndrAIa.   
AndrAIa had left the bathroom sometime while Bob was thinking, but he didn't remember when. He walked out of the bathroom to see her on the couch with her face in her hands. He went over and sat down beside her. While Bob was in the bathroom, AndrAIa sat on the couch and thought. 'What were we thinking last night? I can't believe we were both so drunk,' then something hit her, 'What if Bob wasn't as drunk as she was made to think? No! That couldn't be true! Bob wouldn't do that to me. Would he?' she felt scared and sad. She couldn't even know what happened, she could only assume. But she didn't want to think Bob would do that to her.   
"AndrAIa don't cry," Bob said to her as she lifted her head up. "It was wrong what happened last night, but we had no control over it, we were drunk. We couldn't have known this would happen. I would never do that to you, if that were what you might be thinking, "he said hoping she had not had that impression in her mind. AndrAIa felt terrible at thinking Bob would have taken her for granted.  
"But Bob," she said as she looked into his eyes, "We have to face the fact that it did happen, and we have to deal with it," she said.  
"Yeah, we will. There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment. Finally Bob spoke, "AndrAIa, no one can find out about this," he said ashamed.  
"Right," she agreed. She didn't want to think what Matrix would do if he found out. "Neither of us remembers it anyway, so its like it didn't even happen."  
"Yeah," Bob said trying to reassure her. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."  
But in his mind, as well as AndrAIa's, it would never be ok. They know what they did, even if they didn't remember it, and the fact was that it was wrong no matter how you looked at it, and they both knew it.  
"Well I'd better get going before someone comes looking for me. I told them I would be at the P.O. last night. I'll just tell them I left early to go to breakfast."  
"Ok" Bob agreed as he stood up and walked to the bedroom. AndrAIa also got up and headed for the door. She took one last look at the apartment where that very awful thing had taken place, went to the door, and turned the handle. She opened it, but there in the doorway was large figure standing in front of her. The back of her neck grew hot and her heart rate quickened.  
"Enzo!" she gasped in terror.  
  
  
End of chapter 2  



	3. Finding Out

Chapter 3   
  
"AndrAIa! I'm so glad you're safe," he said with a look of relief on his face. So many thoughts came back to AndrAIa, as she felt sick remembering them. Would they become a reality? No! They couldn't! She quickly tried to think of something to tell him. "Why didn't you come back to the P.O.?" he asked. He hadn't waited up for her, he had planned to but he was dead tired and fell asleep, but when he woke up, she was no were to be found. "I was so afraid something had happened to you," he said. AndrAIa stalled as long as she could to think of something.  
"I'm sorry," she paused, frantically scanning her brain for something, anything but the truth, but all she could think of was the truth. " I..."  
About 30 seconds earlier  
Bob sat on the bed and thought how close he had come to losing everything he held dear; the trust of Mainframe (most likely along with his job as guardian), his friendship with Matrix, but most important, Dot. But he put those terrible thoughts behind him now. It was finally just an ordinary day as guardian in Mainframe so Bob stood up to pick up his clothes. He felt the upper right side of his chest where his icon usually was, but nothing was there. 'The dresser, right,' he thought. He reached on top of the dresser while he bent down to pick up his suit. 'What?' he thought as he felt two objects in his hands. He brought his hand to where he could see it. In it was his icon as well as AndrAIa's. "Oh shit" he whispered to himself. 'NO! She forgot it! If anyone sees her without it,' but took off down the hall to the door. 'Maybe she didn't leave yet' he thought hopefully.  
"I'm sorry, I," Bob heard AndrAIa say at the door to someone, but before he had any time to stop himself before he was seen, he was. He skidded slightly at his attempt to stop quickly. He had been seen. He turned his head, hoping not to see anyone he or AndrAIa knew. But unfortunately, they both did know the person at the door. AndrAIa had heard Bob behind her. Of all the things that could have kept her from answering Matrix it had to be this! Bob couldn't manage a breath at the site of Matrix. 'Oh SHIT!' he thought to himself once again. Then it seemed as if every part of Bob had gone numb. He couldn't move anything a single inch.  
Everything in the room, including the three sprites was moving in slow motion. Matrix turned his head at Bob. AndrAIa also turned to Bob and gave him a look as if she had seen a ghost. Bob quickly glanced at AndrAIa and then to Matrix. Bob could not bring himself to look into Matrix' eyes, only behind him. Matrix looked at Bob in his boxers. 'What is going on?' Matrix thought to himself Bob froze as if he were in file lock. Then he finally brought himself to look directly into Matrix' eyes. Matrix looked dead at his face and frowned. He did not even want to try process the obvious answer to this situation because he knew it could never have happened.  
"What's going on?" Matrix finally said. Bob tried to open his mouth to speak, but was still dead frozen. Suddenly Matrix noticed Bob had something in his hand and looked at it. Bob quickly saw where he was looking. He had not even been smart enough to close his hands! Bob quickly snapped out of it and made a fist around the objects in his hand. But unfortunately Matrix had already seen what was in his hand: two icons, one a guardian's and one normal one. Matrix' jaw dropped slightly as he looked at Bob and then AndrAIa. Was it true? Yes. If it were just a coincidence someone would have said something already. Instead they both just gaped at Matrix. "No," he said in disbelief as he backed up in the hall more. He could not believe what he was seeing. He had to leave. Now.   
"Enzo," AndrAIa said miserably as she reached out to touch him but he quickly turned and started to walk hastily down the hall. Bob went after him as AndrAIa sank to the floor and cried. She had surely lost Matrix forever.  
"Matrix!" he yelled as caught up with him and put his hand on Matrix's shoulder. At Bob's touch on his shoulder Matrix promptly turned around. WHAM!  
Matrix hit Bob on the side of his face as hard as he could. Bob had not expected it. It had knocked him over, and it took a few seconds for Bob to get up. He was lucky that his jaw was not broken, but it felt as if it was. Bob was not mad at Matrix for it. He had deserved what he got, but that would not be enough for forgiveness. Bob wondered if anything would.   
  
Matrix felt many different emotions as he stormed out of Bob's 8 ball complex building; he felt betrayed, shocked, distraught, but most of all angry as he stormed out of Bob's 8 ball complex building. As soon as he reached outside he threw out his zip board and jumped on. He started off. He didn't know where, but he needed to go somewhere. He didn't know what to do. He was obviously the first to find out but he had to find someplace and think. He was not going to do anything reckless even though he felt like knocking out the first person to see him next. He was heading for the P.O. so he settled for the training room; no one ever went in there but him anyway.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matrix was so mad he could hardly see strait. As he entered the P.O. everything seemed unimportant: the noises the computers made, the little kids screaming at one another, the binomes working there, and staring at him as he walked past. They had good reason to stare; Matrix's synthetic eye was glowing red and his fists were balled up. It was no surprise they all cleared the way for him as he made his way up to the training room. Matrix paid them no mind; they didn't matter to him.   
To get to the training room Matrix had to go through the kitchen, where Ray and Mouse were having breakfast.  
"Mornin sugah," Mouse said while reading her newspaper before she got a good look at him. When he did not reply she looked up. Ray saw the malicious look on Matrix's face. He frowned. He knew something was wrong.  
"Are you alright, mate?" he asked, but was not surprised when he did not receive a reply. When Matrix had left the room Mouse and Ray followed him. They stayed a substantial distance behind him as they approached the training room. When they arrived, Matrix walked in, unaware of anyone following him, and shut the door. Mouse and Ray peered through the window  
"What's wrong with him?" Mouse whispered to Ray.  
"I don't know," he replied, "but it must be something terrible," added Ray.  
Matrix walked over to the punching bag and faced the opposite direction as he stared to the floor. In his mind He had been blaming it mostly on Bob when the fact was, AndrAIa was just as guilty as Bob. 'But why?' Matrix thought to himself. 'Why did AndrAIa do it? Didn't she love him? She said she did just last night! Was it a lie? Was his whole relationship with her a lie?   
  
End of Chapter 3  



	4. What's Wrong Matrix?

Chapter 4  
  
  
It seemed like forever to Mouse and Ray before Matrix moved. Matrix could not believe it. His best friend, his 'hero', who he had spent so many years trying his hardest to find, had just betrayed him with the only woman he had ever loved. That thought set him off as he promptly turned around and hit the punching bag as hard as he had hit Bob. He hit it over and over, sending it practically off its hinges. Ray frowned. He had seen Matrix fight before, but never like this. Something was definitely very wrong. He wanted to go in there to stop him, but he was afraid. Ray didn't know how he'd react to anyone, especially him. After all, he wasn't exactly Matrix's best friend, and if Matrix were to become violent with him, Ray didn't think he would be able to stop him.   
  
Matrix's blows slowly lessened and his face lost its angry expression as his thoughts became less raging. Now he thought of his future. He couldn't believe the things he had said just yesterday to AndrAIa, about moving in, would never happen. How could it? Matrix felt terrible. He did not want his life with AndrAIa to be over. He still wanted to be with her, but how could he after what she had done, how could he forgive her? He still wanted to love her there was no question about that. The question was did she still want to love him?   
His face looked miserable when he stopped hitting the bag. He put his left arm up to the punching bag and buried his face in it. Mouse and Ray could not believe what they were seeing. Mouse had never seen the mighty warrior so upset, but Ray had. He was like this when the web creature had taken AndrAIa's energy.   
"AndrAIa!" he exclaimed in a low whisper to Mouse.   
"What?" Mouse asked puzzled.  
"It has to be something to do with AndrAIa," he said.  
"Oh user, do you think something happened to her?" Mouse asked. Ray shook his head.  
"No, she's not hurt, Matrix would have said something if she was. She must have done something," he replied, trying to think of what AndrAIa could have possibly done to upset Matrix this much.  
"Do you think they had a fight?" she wondered  
"No, Matrix wouldn't take a fight so hard," he told her, very sure of what he just said.  
"Should we go in?" she asked  
"No, Matrix needs someone he knows better to talk to him," Ray firmly said. He thought for a second before he had someone. "Phong," he finally said.  
"Right, and you vid-window Dot" agreed Mouse. "I'll go get Phong, you wait here to make sure he doesn't go anywhere, sugah," she said.   
"Well what am I supposed to do if he tries to leave?!" Ray exclaimed.  
"Shhhhh!," Mouse hushed him, "He'll hear you," she said, "and if he does try to leave, Ah know you'll think of something," she told him with a slight smile and headed for Phong's office. Ray sighed 'well let's just hope he stays put then' he thought to himself as he opened a vid-window. 'She'd be at the diner this early' he thought as he dialed the diner. After a few rings Cecil picked appeared on the screen.  
"Dot's diner, ze fastes food in Mainframe. 'Ow may I 'elp you?" ha said  
"May I please speak to Dot?" Ray asked him.  
"Monsieur, I can assure you zat madam Dot has far too many things to do than take orders!" he replied to the seemingly ignorant question.  
"No, I don't need to order food, I-" he said as Cecil cut him off.  
"Zen why are you calling?! Zis is a restaurant! You order food 'ere! Why are you calling if you do not want food?!" he asked quite agitated. Ray was getting very angry with Cecil at that point.  
"Now listen here, I don't want any food," Cecil once again tried to interrupt him but Ray would not let him this time, "I need to speak with Dot on a personal matter. Now are you going to put me through to her or not?" he asked very impatient. Cecil was defeated, but is sour face remained as he went to the back room to get Dot. A few seconds later, Dot popped up on the vid-window screen.   
"Ray?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. "What's going on?"  
"It's Matrix," he said.   
"What? What happened? Is he hurt?" She asked, now worried.   
"No, he's not hurt, but something did happen. He just stormed in this morning and he wouldn't talk to us. He's in the training room right now," Ray told her.  
"I'm on my way," she replied as she got up and closed the vid-window.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the same time Mouse was almost to Phong's area. When she arrived at the door it opened and she walked into the enormous room behind it.   
"Phong?" she called out, "Are you here?" she asked. Phong came rolling in from the other side of the room as a special zip-board and a pair of gloves appeared in front of her.  
"I am here, my child," he said as he came closer and put on his equipment.  
"Uh, Phong?" she said as she looked at the gear. "What's this?" she asked.  
"This is what is needed to play my favorite game," he replied. Mouse frowned.  
" Phong, sugah, as much as Ah'd love to play with you, we've got a problem," she said to the old sprite. Phong looked disappointed. He had not played his favorite game in a very long time and was looking forward to it.  
"Well what is the problem then?" he asked.  
"It's Matrix. He upset over sumthin, but he won't tell us what," she said. Phong frowned.   
"What about AndrAIa? Did you ask her what might be troubling him?" he asked.  
"Well, we think it might be AndrAIa he's upset over, but we're not completely sure," She told him. Phong put his hands together and thought for a moment.  
"Where is Matrix now?" he asked.  
"He's in the trainin room at the moment," Mouse said. Phong nodded to her.  
" Let us go then," he said as he wheeled toward the door. Mouse followed him.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ray had waited patiently outside the training room the whole time. Every now and then he took a glance into the room to make sure Matrix was not trying to leave. But Ray had not needed to worry about that. Matrix hadn't even moved. Mouse and Phong arrived a little while after Ray had gotten off the vid-window with Dot.  
"Did anythin happen while we were gone?" Mouse asked Ray, as they got closer. Ray signaled Mouse to be quiet so Matrix didn't hear her.  
"Sorry," she said softer. But inside the training room Matrix thought to himself, 'They must think I'm basic not to hear them.' He had heard every word they had said. He knew that Phong had come, but what he was worried about was Dot. Should he tell her what had happened? He wanted to, and he didn't at the same time. He wanted to make Dot mad at Bob for what he had done, but he didn't want to hurt Dot by telling her. He finally decided that he would not tell her. He would leave that to Bob.  
"Has he even moved since Ah left?" she asked as she looked into the room.  
"No, not a bit," Ray replied. Phong went up to the door.  
"The both of you wait out here," he said as he opened the door. He went in and it shut behind him. He saw Matrix on the punching bag as he wheeled over to him. "My son, your friends have come to me telling me that you are troubled. Why are you troubled?" he asked. Matrix gave him no reply "Enzo, I can not help you if you do not tell me what the problem is," he said.  
Outside the training room Dot came down the hall at a quick pace.   
"Where is he?" she asked Ray and Mouse. Inside, Matrix heard Dot's voice. 'Damn it! What the hell do I say to her?!' he asked himself mentally.  
"He's inside," Mouse said as she pointed to the room, "Phong just went inside." Dot went to the window. What she saw was not what she had expected. She frowned as she saw her brother hunched over on the punching bag. Dot had never seen him this way before. She opened the door and went in. Matrix knew who had just walked in when the door opened. Phong lifted his head up and exchanged glances with Dot as she walked over to Matrix.  
"Enzo?" she asked. Matrix still didn't know what to say. He couldn't say nothing was wrong, she knew him better than that. "Little brother, talk to me," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" He still did not answer. "Come on Enzo, you used to be able to tell me anything. Why should that have changed?" she persisted. Matrix' fury returned as Dot started to baby him. He hated when people treated him like he was a little sprite. And that name! His name was Matrix, not Enzo. Enzo was weak, and he wasn't anymore.   
Dot once again tried to get through to him. "Enzo!" Matrix had had it. He quickly stood up straight, knocking her hand off of him. Dot was startled as she backed up from him slightly. Phong was also surprised as Matrix had moved for the first time. Of all the things Matrix wanted to say, he only managed to bring out angry words.  
"Go ask your 'beloved' guardian!" he yelled at Dot. He quickly stormed away from her to the door. Mouse and Ray had heard his outburst from outside and figured he would be coming out so they had backed away. Sure enough, out he came in a raging fit headed in the opposite direction. Dot was shocked. That was the last thing she expected him to say. She was mad that she had been yelled at, but her curiosity was more powerful. 'What does Bob have to do with anything?' she wondered to herself. But whatever it was, she would get to the bottom of it.  



	5. Talk With Hex

Chapter 5  
  
Back at the 8-ball complex, Bob sat on his couch and stared blankly at the wall. Even then he was still feeling the effects of Matrix' punch. After Matrix had stormed out of the complex Bob came back to his room and found AndrAIa had left. He was in shock. He knew he had to leave his apartment sometime. Someone would come looking for him if he waited much longer, but he still didn't know what to tell anyone. He wasn't sure if Matrix had told anyone yet, and there was no way of knowing until he left. He finally got up off the couch and walked outside of his apartment. It felt somehow wrong to just leave. He felt tense seeing every binome he passing by him in the hall on his way out. Just seeing another living thing after what had happened was awkward. He wanted to be any one of them; their lives were so simple. Their lives were happy and untroubled, unlike what his would be by the end of the day for sure. There were so many people he would have rather been then himself, if only not to face Dot. Just the thought of Dot finding out and then confronting him made him feel terrible  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Matrix had stormed down the hall of Bob's complex, AndrAIa had hurried down the stairs on the opposite side of the building in tears. She ran out the door and started out for anywhere away from there. After about 5 minutes she found herself far away. She had run to the place where no one would have thought to look, Lost Angles. No one would bother her there. She walked through the streets, seeing all the old abandoned buildings. The whole sector looked dirty and dreadful, even the air was unclean. There was the occasional null that crossed her path, but she didn't seem to pay them any attention. A draft suddenly swept in. AndrAIa grabbed her shoulders and shuddered. It was then she was glad she had grabbed her icon before leaving Bob's complex as she put it on and clicked on it, putting her in a reddish brown leather jacket. She walked around Lost Angles not really caring about where she was going. She didn't know how long it would be before she went back to the city, but it wouldn't be anytime soon. How could she face Matrix? The first reaction he had had was about the worst she could have ever wished for. 'Why did he have to find out like that?' she asked herself as her eyes watered again. It wasn't fair to either of them. Just then, AndrAIa felt odd. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she was not in Lost Angles- or was she? She was no longer outside, but inside one of the buildings. "AndrAIa!" a voice exclaimed quite happily from the shadows. AndrAIa sighed. "How nice of you to come and visit me!" the voice said once more as a figure emerged from the shadows.  
"Oh, hi Hexadecimal," she said smiling a little at something finally getting her mind off of what happened. Hexadecimal smiled as she floated over to AndrAIa. AndrAIa looked around. The walls were a lighter red then what they used to be. Where Hexadecimal's black chair used to be was now gold and white. AndrAIa was surprised, the room actually looked decent, except for the loss of furniture. "It's nice what you've done with your lair, Hex. Hexadecimal frowned.  
"Oh, dear child please don't call it a 'lair'. 'Lair' sounds so… so grotesque. Call it an… 'Abode" she said. AndrAIa gave her a halfhearted smile. Hexadecimal looked at her puzzled. "I don't mean to be rude, but why did you come here? I'm sure that you have better things to do than visit with me. AndrAIa sighed.  
"Well, I guess I'm here because I didn't want to be in the city," she replied.  
"But why not?" she asked. AndrAIa surely didn't want to tell a virus what she had done, so she tried to make up a story.  
"Well the city was very crowded, and I wanted to take a walk where I could think. Seeing as how I've never really seen Lost Angles up close I came over here," she lied. Hex may have been crazy once, but she could still tell when people weren't telling the truth. She shook her head.  
"Please tell me why you really came here," Hex asked softly. AndrAIa looked down sadly.  
"Well Hex, I… I don't know if I can tell you," she said shamefully. Hex frowned.  
"Why not?" she asked.   
"Well I'll just say that I did something very bad and that I'm not proud of it," she said gloomily.  
"Why did you do it if it was bad?" Hex asked.  
"But I didn't mean to! I didn't even know I did it until it was too late," she said wiping away the tears that were building in her eyes.   
" It sounds to me like you made a mistake," Hex said to her softly. AndrAIa had not considered that. When she thought about it, it was a mistake.   
"But even so, its no excuse!" she said slightly louder.  
"We all make mistakes, dear, its part of life. I'm sure you've made them before. Why is this one such a big deal?" she asked AndrAIa hoping she would answer. AndrAIa shook her head.  
"You don't understand. This one is a big deal. My mistakes never hurt anybody before. This one has already hurt Enzo, it'll hurt more people too!" she said quickly without thinking. Immediately she regretted it, but Hex didn't seem to flinch when she had said that.  
"Don't be ashamed, every couple has hurt each other by accident before for one thing or another," she said encouragingly.  
"Not like this they haven't," AndrAIa told her shamefully.  
"Maybe if you told me what happened I might be able to help," she offered. AndrAIa shook her head.  
"The only way you could help me is if you could turn back time," she said sadly. There was a long pause. Then, Hex spoke.  
"What would you do differently if you could turn back time?" Hex asked.  
"Well I would have gone home with Enzo last night instead of staying and drinking more and then going home with-" AndrAIa abruptly stopped. She had said too much now, and now Hex knew. She buried her face in her hands.  
"I see…" Hex replied with a blank face. She had not expected that.  
"But I didn't mean to! I was drunk, and so was-" she caught herself before she made another mistake.  
"With who?" she asked curious. AndrAIa shook her head.  
"No, I can't tell you," she replied.  
"That's what you said when you first arrived here, but you've already told me most of it," she said.   
"Well to be honest Hex, I didn't know that you were so understanding at first," AndrAIa said. Hex smiled.  
"Well that's because you've only seen the viral part of me before," AndrAIa nodded and smiled a little.  
"Hex?" she asked  
"Yes? She replied.  
"If I tell you, will you promise not to breath a word of this to anyone?" she asked hopped. Hex nodded.  
"I promise," she guaranteed AndrAIa. There was a pause before AndrAIa worked up the nerve to say it.   
"Bob," she finally said. She looked down sadly. Hexadecimal was indeed shocked. Her mouth had come slightly open. 'Bob?' she thought to herself unbelieving. She was at a loss for words. But she could not be too mad at AndrAIa, after all, hadn't she just encouraged her that it was a mistake? How could she go back on her own advice?  
"Matrix found out?" Hex asked. AndrAIa nodded silently.   
"He went over to Bob's and he found me there with Bob," she said, her voice cracking. Hex looked at her. She saw how upset she was.  
"Have you been able to talk to him yet?" Hex asked. AndrAIa shook her head.   
"Not yet, but I want to. I need to tell him how sorry I am. But…" she paused. Hex looked at her, waiting for her to finish. "But…I'm afraid," she finished.  
"Of what?" Hex asked.  
"Of how he'll react. The first time, he was so pissed off that I couldn't even try to explain to him. I'm afraid he won't take me back," she said.  
"If he doesn't then what makes you think he's the right person for you? If he truly loves you then he will forget this," she explained.  
"He is the right person for me, I know he is. I love him," she said truthfully.  
"Then should have no trouble," Hex smiled. AndrAIa had higher spirits now, she also had the confidence to go and talk to Matrix.  
"Thank you, Hex," she told her as she readied herself to leave.  
"I only listened," she said.  
"Well sometimes that's all that matters," she said as Hexadecimal zapped her back into Lost Angles. AndrAIa headed back for Mainframe.  
  
End of Chapter 5  



	6. Telling Dot

Chapter 6  
  
  
Matrix once again stormed down the halls of the Principal office, but this time he headed back to the room he had stayed in the night before. He wondered what Bob would tell Dot. He also wondered how Dot would react. Just then he heard a familiar high-pitched annoying voice from down the hall.  
  
"MATRIX!" yelled the young sprite sprinting down the hall after him. Matrix cursed to himself. This was certainly not the best time for Enzo to come across his path. Just as Enzo leaped to tackles him, Matrix moved, sending Enzo to the ground. "Hey! What was that for?" Enzo yelled as he got up. He shrugged it off as he caught up with Matrix. "Hey Matrix! Can we go circuit racing right now? Can we? I'm so bored. There's nothing to do. I would have asked Bob, but he isn't here yet and seeing as how you don't look too busy I asked you," He said to his older self. Matrix had no intension of replying. He tried to block Enzo out as he neared his room. "Matrix? What's with the silent treatment? Did I do something? What did I do? I don't remember doing anything recently!" Enzo said puzzled as they arrived at Matrix' room. "So can we go circuit racing then? There's no school today. Because of the restart and all they gave us the day-" Matrix lost his patience with the hyper young sprite as he quickly turned to him with a fierce glance.  
  
"Listen kid, I've had enough of you," he said loudly, his mechanical eye glowing red, " Now unless your looking to be deleted, I suggest you leave!" he yelled. Enzo backed up to the wall, gaping at him in fear. Matrix came closer to his face. "Now!" he said in a low, threatening voice. Enzo was so scared he could hardly move but his adrenaline forced him to as he took off in the opposite direction. Matrix opened the door and went in. It closed behind him as he went to the couch to lie down. He could not deal with anything right now. He fell asleep, hoping to wake up and find that it hadn't happened.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phong and Dot came out of the training room. Dot shook her head. She hadn't been able to get through to Matrix.  
  
"What in the net happened in there?" Mouse asked.   
  
"Nothing, he just stood there and wouldn't say anything or move, then he had the outburst," Dot said. Mouse shook her head. None of this was making any sense to her.  
  
"Are you ok Dot?" Mouse asked her.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm fine, but I'm worried about Matrix. I've never seen him this upset before," she replied.   
  
"Well what do we do now, mates?" Ray asked after a pause. Phong spoke up.  
  
"Matrix mentioned Bob. Perhaps if we find him, he can tell us what is bothering Matrix," he suggested. Dot wanted to speak with Bob alone so she spoke before anyone else could.  
  
"I'll go and talk to Bob," she said. Phong nodded his head.  
  
"Yes child, that might be best," he told her in agreement.   
  
"Ok mates, that's all very well, but in the mean time what do we do about Matrix?" he asked.  
  
"Let him be for the time being," Dot said. She knew her brother wouldn't have it any other way anyway in his current state, "We'll deal with him after I've talked to Bob and found out what's going on." Everyone agreed. "Has Bob come in yet?" she asked.  
  
"No, Dot, he has not checked in with me yet," Phong replied.   
  
"Could you send him a vid-window through glitch, Phong?" Dot asked. Phong sighed.  
  
"I am sorry child, but I have not been able to work that out now that Bob has merged with glitch," he said.  
  
"He might be at his complex yet sugah," Mouse said. Dot nodded.  
  
"Ok," she said as she walked away. It wasn't a minute later that Enzo came running after Dot.  
  
"Dot!" he called out. Dot looked back at him.  
  
"Sorry Enzo but I don't have time," she told him.  
  
"But Dot, Matrix has gone random or something!" Dot looked worried.  
  
"What did he do?" she asked.  
  
"All I did was walk up to him and I asked if we could go circuit racing and he was real mad and he yelled at me! I thought he was going to erase me! Off line! End file! Deletion City!" he said promptly.  
  
"Enzo! Calm down. Matrix wouldn't do that," she said, "He's just in a bad mood right now. Just give him some space for a little while ok?" Enzo sighed.  
  
"All right sis," he said as he went down the hall. Dot hoped it wasn't too much more than a bad mood as she walked out of the Principal Office and maximized her zip-board and got on it. She went to the diner and peaked in as she passed, making sure that everything was all right. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary so she kept going on to Bob's apartment.   
  
A few sectors away, a binome sat on a bench in the park with a notepad. It was blank and the binome was frustrated. He was a reporter for the Mainframe Times. His boss had given him a deadline for a story was in 2 hours so he could upload all the issues by evening. Even after a crisis he wouldn't let up on his reporters. It was either write or be fired. The problem was that there were no stories to report on. Mainframe had just rebooted and everything was back to normal. Boring normal. No crimes were committed. No one had done anything. How was he supposed to write an article on nothing?   
  
Just then he saw Bob on his zip-board overhead. The guardian would surely have something to say for an article! He quickly got off his bench and followed him as best he could.   
Bob was on his way to the Principal Office. He could have easily opened a portal to the P.O. but he liked seeing Mainframe, especially after being away from it for so long. He figured he would check in with Phong because he was a little late. He stopped and opened a vid-window to Phong. The binome was glad Bob had stopped so that he could catch up to him.  
  
"Bob!" Phong said shocked. Bob looked worried.  
  
"What is it Phong?" he asked.  
  
"We were just looking for you," Phong told him. Bob frowned.  
  
"For what?" he wondered.  
  
"Well it seems that Matrix is upset over something. We were hoping that you could tell us why," Bob sighed.  
  
"Well old friend, it's a bit complicated. More complicated than I could tell you on this vid-window right now," he replied.  
  
"Then it is good that Dot is on her way," Phong said.  
  
"What?" Bob asked panicked. Phong nodded.  
  
"Dot is on her way to you, she should come across you at any moment," He told Bob. Bob tried to end the conversation as quickly as possible.  
  
"Thanks Phong, well I'll be patrolling the city for the day, bye," he closed the window before Phong could say anything else. Bob wasn't ready to face Dot right now. He zipped to the shadows and waited about a minute until he saw Dot up in the sky on her zip-board heading for his apartment. The binome was puzzled as Bob went to the shadows, but he followed him. As Dot passed by she did not seen Bob. It was then that Bob realized that he couldn't hide forever. He would have to tell Dot sooner or later. This might be the only time he would be able to talk to her alone. Bob was not ready. He didn't know what he would say, but he had to tell her. He took a deep breath and got back on his zip-board. He caught up with her from behind.   
  
"Dot!" he called out. Dot stopped and turned around.   
  
"Bob?" she said puzzled. "I was just on my way to see you. Matrix is-" Bob interrupted her before she could finish. He already knew what she was going to say anyway. The binome watched from the ground, unable to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Dot, before you say another word, there's something I need to tell you," he said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"No, not here. Come with me," he said as he took her hand and went down to the park. Dot had no choice to follow. She wondered if what he had to tell her had to do with Matrix. Bob lowered them to the ground. The binome was very thankful that they were on the ground now as he followed, huffing his way over to them. Still a good distance away, neither Bob, nor Dot had seen him yet. He got off of his zip-board and minimized it. Dot did the same and Bob directed her over to one of the benches, hidden from the rest of the park. The binome was curious why they needed to be isolated from the rest of the park. He followed them and quietly went into a nearby bush where he could hear them easily. Bob still had no idea what he would say, but he would tell her somehow. Bob sat on the bench and signaled Dot to also. "Dot," he began "I did something that I'm not proud of, and it's important that you know," he said, looking down slightly. "But, I don't know how to tell you." Dot frowned.  
  
"Bob, you know you can tell me," she said taking his hands into hers to reassure him.   
  
"Last night, at the diner, when everyone had left, AndrAIa stayed behind to ask me something." he paused, not wanting to say the next sentence, "Well, we both got drunk, and this morning," he swallowed hard, "we…woke up together." Bob looked down and closed his eyes, not wanting to see Dot's reaction. Dot could not believe what Bob had said. 'He and AndrAIa had done what? No that couldn't be true!' she thought to herself.  
  
"What?" was all she could manage to say after a long silence. Bob looked up directly at her.  
  
"Dot I am so sorry," he said quietly. "But I don't remember what happened last night. AndrAIa doesn't either," he said. Dot then pulled her hands fiercely away from his.  
  
"And that makes it ok?!" Dot snapped at him, still in shock. "No, it doesn't make it ok," he said,   
  
"What I did was wrong, and I admit it, but you have to understand that I didn't mean for it to happen." Dot looked at him hurt.  
  
"How could you do that when just yesterday you promised me that you would never leave me again?!" she yelled at him, the tears that started to build up in her eyes now threatened to fall.  
  
"Dot, no, I would never do anything to hurt you," he said, reaching for her hand again. Dot pulled back from him  
  
"But you already did!" she said, trying to hide how much her body was trembling.  
  
" Dot, I didn't mean to! I love you!" Bob told her. It wasn't going as he had hoped.  
  
"I thought I felt the same way about you," Dot said as she looked to the side, blinking to try and make her tears go away before Bob could see. "I can't love someone I can't trust," she said looking into his eyes. Bob looked back at her. He saw how hurt she was just by looking into her eyes. He couldn't have hoped for that to go any worse. With that Dot got up.   
  
"Dot," he called out quietly, "please." Dot turned around and looked at him one last time. She saw the sadness in his face. She wanted to go to him, but after what he had done to her, she was glad he was miserable. She turned the other way and took out her zip-board. Without any pause, she got on and left. But little did they know that a binome in a nearby shrub left also, but he was far happier than the two sprites, now he did have a story.  
  
End of Chapter 6  



	7. The Meeting

Chapter 7  
  
AndrAIa made her way to the Principal Office, hoping that Matrix was there. The wind blew her hair as she zipped high above the city. It was quiet and peaceful. She watched the ordinary daily activity of Mainframe below. Some in their boats out at sea, some at work, some walked on the street pushing baby carriages, and some couples sat in a grassy area enjoying the sunny day. She arrived at the P.O. within minutes. She went inside. There were a few binomes walking around, but no one seemed to notice her. She walked through the halls to the main information computer. She looked up where Matrix' room was. She did not realize as Ray approached her.  
  
"AndrAIa," he said. She jumped, not expecting him. She quickly turned around.  
  
"Oh…hi Ray," she said nervously. He frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. She paused.  
  
"Do you know where Matrix' room is?" she asked him still nervous.   
  
"Yeah," he said. "AndrAIa, do you happen to know what's troubling him?" he asked. 'Does he already know?' she wondered to herself.  
  
"Do you?" she asked hoping he didn't. Ray cocked his head slightly. She was acting different then usual.   
  
"No," he said looking at her curious.   
  
"Ray, could you please tell Matrix to go to sector 23?" she asked him.  
  
" I can do that for you," he replied.  
  
"But don't tell him I want him there, just tell him to go there, ok?" she asked.  
  
"All right, but why?" he wondered.  
  
"Will you just ask him?" she said again, not wanting to tell him. Ray nodded  
  
"Well I must be going now. Excuse me," she said as she walked away. Ray watched her leave as he saw Mouse coming from the other direction.  
  
"I just spoke with AndrAIa," he told her.  
  
"And what did she say?" Mouse asked.  
  
"Well she acted real nervous when I talked to her. She asked me to go tell Matrix to go to sector 23," he replied.  
  
"That's odd. Has Dot reported back yet?" she wondered.  
  
"I don't know. Phong hasn't said anything yet, so I'm guessing not," he told her. Mouse nodded.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Matrix' room, he slept seemingly peaceful on the outside, but inside, his dreams were quite a different story. As he drifted to sleep, he saw AndrAIa. She was sitting in a chair not really looking at anything. His rage had been forgotten as he saw her sitting there innocently.  
  
"AndrAIa?" he called out. AndrAIa looked up at him. "Why did you do it?" he asked sadly. She stood up.  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you knew," she said to him with no reaction on her face. He frowned.   
  
"I thought you loved me," he said. AndrAIa let out a cold laugh.  
  
"Me? Love you? Why would I ever lover you?" she said sneeringly.  
  
"But when we were game-hopping… you stayed with me… you told me you loved me," he said.  
  
"Ah yes, game hopping, the living Hell. Living day to day from handouts. That time should have been spent here in Mainframe, but no, we grew up in a harsh world and we owe it all to you," she said menacingly. Matrix looked down ashamed. "You couldn't win one easy little game. Because of you, I wasted my adolescence sleeping in alleys, bathing in rivers, and fighting for my life every day!" Her words were terribly painful for Matrix. But they were true. "Everywhere we went, you were always blaming yourself for where we were, which was not in Mainframe. I wanted to yell at you, 'Yes! It is your fault!' but I kept quiet for strategic reasons," Matrix looked up.  
  
"What reasons?" he asked.  
  
"Well protection of course. You saved my life countless times. What else is better than your own body guard?" she said coldly.  
  
"Body guard?!" I protected you because I loved you!" he yelled. Just then Bob appeared. He walked over to AndrAIa.  
  
"Well, I won't need you to protect me or love me anymore. I have Bob now," She gave Matrix a malicious smile as Bob put his hands around her waist and pulled her closely to him.  
  
"You know Matrix," Bob said, "you should really keep out of this, it's not your business," he said as he kissed AndrAIa's neck. Matrix wanted to stop them, but he couldn't move. AndrAIa looked at him and smiled evilly as she went back to Bob. Matrix tried to look away, but his head was held tight. His mechanical eye blazed red.  
  
"Aww, what's the matter? Don't you like that?" AndrAIa asked heartlessly. "What about this?" she said as she put her hand on Bob's neck and kissed him passionately.   
  
"I like it," Bob said between kisses. Matrix was raging, but he couldn't do anything. "I suggest you give it up Matrix. She's mine now," said Bob with a smirk.   
  
"No!!" he screamed. "Stop it!"   
  
"No, Matrix! You stop!" AndrAIa snapped. "I don't love you! I hate you! Get over it already!" She said sinisterly. Matrix raged with all his strength trying to move.  
  
Just then, something woke him up from the nightmare. His body shot up. He found himself in a cold sweat. He wiped the sweat away as he heard what had awoken him. It was a knock at the door. He got up and went over.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"It's me, mate" said Ray from outside.  
  
"What do you want?" he said in no better mood.  
  
"I need to tell you to go to sector 23" he replied.  
  
"Why?" he wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know someone told me to tell you to go there," Ray told him.  
  
"Who?" he asked, not wanting to get into a big conversation.  
  
"I don't remember," he lied. Matrix unlocked the door and came out.  
  
"Right, surfer," he said, not believing him for a second. Ray wouldn't keep who sent for him a mystery if it would put him in danger, so he decided he would go, if only to be doing something to take his mid off of AndrAIa.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A few minutes later Matrix was in sector 23. It was the dock area. There were a few ships in the bay and a few were tied up on the dock. The sky threatened to downpour as he grabbed a near by rock and threw it far out into the sea. AndrAIa was hidden behind a boat. She had not had to wait very long before he came. She once again tried to regain her nerve to talk to him. She quietly walked up from behind him. Matrix heard someone coming. He turned around to see AndrAIa. He had not wanted it to be her. He glanced angrily at her and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" AndrAIa called. He did not even slow down She ran up in front of him trying stop him but he just walked around her. "Enzo! You have to let me talk to you! We have to work things out," she said to him.  
  
"Work things out? What is there to work out?" he asked as he turned around.  
  
"Enzo, I'm sorry! I can't take it back now. I want to try and make up for it. But the only way I can do that is for you to listen to me!" she said.  
  
"You wouldn't have to try and make up for it if you didn't do it!" he yelled.  
  
"But I didn't mean to!" AndrAIa pleaded.  
  
"Didn't mean to?! How could you have sex with someone and 'not mean to?!" he said outraged. "What? Wasn't I good enough for you?" he asked furiously.  
  
"No, you don't understand," she tried to explain.  
  
"Oh I understand perfectly," he interrupted, "You had your fun with me when we were game hopping but now we're back in Mainframe and you jump the first guy you see," he said.  
  
"No! It's not like that. Bob and I were both drunk last night and neither of us remember anything," she said. 'Drunk?' Matrix thought to himself. But he was too mad at her to be sympathetic.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place!" he yelled.   
"You brought this on yourself. Don't expect compassion from me." AndrAIa gaped at him.  
  
"But it was an accident! A mistake! We've both made them in the past!" she said trying one last time to reach him.  
  
"But you were never a fucking whore in the past!" he yelled furiously. AndrAIa was raging. She had tried to get through to him, but all he did was make her angry at him. She no longer cared if they made up. He had hurt her very bad with his words, but she showed only anger in her face.   
  
"I don't know why I ever thought someone as heartless as you would listen to me," she said angrily as she threw out her zip-board and left in fury.  
  
  
End of Chapter 7  



End file.
